dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Eye
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma "The Dragon defeated by the Arisen in the past, used its remaining magic, injected into its eye, therefore created this magical creature" (Dragon's Dogma Official Design Works, p.160) Overview Evil Eyes are only found in The Everfall (Post-Dragon) and in the Rotunda of Dread (Bitterblack Isle). They are large and powerful spellcasters, formed from a fossilised dragon's eye. In addition to elemental spells Evil Eyes are also able to shift between dimensions, and summon Tentacles. Evil Eyes resemble large floating eyeballs with protective "eyelids" that have teeth instead of eyelashes and are covered entirely in sentient tentacles that aid in both defense and offense. They are oft found in association with Vile Eyes. Attacks Evil Eye Tentacles The Evil Eye can constantly transport Tentacles from its main body to the ground to attack the Arisen and their party. As long as the Evil Eye is alive it will continue to summon an infinite amount of Tentacles. Areas that are filled with Tentacles though no Evil Eye is present should be exited immediately. Unless the main body is destroyed, Evil Eye Tentacles will continue to appear without end. Attacks Tactics Offensive *Immune to all debilitations. * Strong against Fire, Ice, Thunder, Dark magick spells and enchanted weapons. * Weak against Holy enchanted weapons and spells and physical attacks. * The magical barrier is completely impenetrable, but it must lower the barrier in order to attack or spellcast. Wait until the Evil Eye begins to spellcast before attacking it. **The spell Exequy in an exception to this rule, and will target both the eye and its tentacles under all conditions. * The Evil Eye summons Tentacles that rise up from the floor and can grab, attack or cast spells. The Evil Eye will then temporarily disappear from the battlefield, leaving the Arisen to fight the summoned Tentacles. Destroy them until the Evil Eye reappears. * Whenever the barrier over its eye is lifted, strike at it with ranged or melee attacks to inflict damage. This vulnerable phase will not last long as it will eventually re-raise the barrier and generate more tentacles. Defensive * Evil Eyes can inflict numerous debilitations: Silence, Skill Stifling, Torpor, Blind, and Petrification. **The Eye will consistently respond to powerful magick by casting a skill stifling spell directly onto the caster - the Eye will hover mid height whilst charging, but is less exposed that when casting the petrification beam. **Having party member's weapons enchanted or other boost protect them when the Eye casts certain debilitation spells - the enchantments will be removed by the Eye's spell but no debilitation will be inflicted. Weapon enchantments do not protect from the powerful beams the Eye produces. * Ensure that the party has the best possible armor resistant to debilitations, especially Blind and Petrification. As a backup, bring specific curatives (ie Secret Softener) or Panaceas or Sobering Wines. * When it floats upward into the air and a bright light flashes it is about to cast Petrification. If the Eye begins to close, then it is casting Blindness. * In the Rotunda of Dread, the Evil Eye can be lured into falling over the cliff edge near the staircase. Although this tactic forfeits any reward drops (experience points are still awarded), it is useful to employ if the Arisen is desperate. * There are only two tentacles (the upper two, long tentacles) which will grab a character and perform the 'Mouth Drop' attack. Therefore, if one can avoid those two tentacles, or if they are cut off, the Evil Eye can be climbed on freely. Class Specific * Fighters : Fighters benefit from a powerful attack such as Dragon's Maw to employ when the Eye is down or its Eyeball exposed. Heavenward Lash gives numerous opportunities for attack. Blink Strike is useful against the tentacles as it closes distance rapidly, and will interrupt their spellcasting in most cases. * Warriors : Warriors should focus on taking down all the ground-based tentacles (jumping heavy attacks work well), and then attacking the exposed Eye with high-tier skills (such as Arc of Deliverance) to gain a quick victory. The Eye can also be attacked directly just before it attempts to chew the Arisen, but the Warror's slow attack speed requires perfect timing. * Striders/Rangers/Assassins : When the Eye is downed, the Arisen can climb onto the eyeball and use Hundred Kisses or Dire Gouge. *Rangers : **Use Tenfold Flurry and aim straight into the eyeball while the barrier is down. This will cause the Evil Eye to take massive damage and likely become stunned. **Rangers can also to charge up Great Gamble while the Evil Eye is phasing in and out. Lure the Evil Eye into trying to eat the player and right before it swallows, its eye will pop out. Use Great Gamble on the eye to deal massive damage and possibly even kill it outright. *Magick Archers : Explosive Rivets do immense amounts of damage quickly. This will make taking down its shield and knocking it out easy. *Mystic Knights : Holy Furor can quickly defeat the Evil Eye. Holy enchanted Great Cannons are also effective. Additionally, when the Eye is stunned or knocked down, a Holy Ruinous Sigil can be planted under the eyeball, dealing increased amounts of damage. Alternatively, Mystic Knights can utilize Holy buffed Focused Bolt. * Mages & Sorcerers : Use Comestion (preferably with the Emphasis augment) to knock down the Evil Eye and make it vulnerable to follow up attacks. The Fire damage is insignificant, but knocking it down will allow pawns to unleash uninterrupted damage upon the Eye. **A Holy buffed Focused Bolt, shot straight in the eyeball while the barrier is down, can also knock the Evil Eye to the ground, vulnerable. This allows for follow up attacks to deal increased damage. * Sorcerers : Seism can one shot the eye if strong enough. It can be tricky to cast since it takes so long to charge. Try casting far away from the Eye and moving towards it while charging 'till about halfway, then release the spell for a strong attack. **The archistaff Evil Eyesight is very powerful against Evil eyes. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For more information, refer to the Bestiary page. Enemy specific : * Evil Eye Strategy Vol. 1 - Strong Archmagick skills will destroy its barrier and leave it vulnerable. * Evil Eye Strategy Vol. 2 - Evil Eyes lower their barrier when charging at their prey and can be attacked. * Weak to Holy. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Evil Eyes either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Trophies/Achievements *Eye Contact - Defeated an Evil Eye. Videos File:Chamber of Sorrow Evil Eye slain in 24 seconds (B1). Party undamaged, no buffs or curatives. Hard mode.-0|The Arisen is using only a White Hawk Talon sword in this demonstration. The Evil Eye must drop its shields in order to attack. Watch for it to begin spellcasting before initiating an assault. File:Warrior vs Evil Eye. Victory in 16 seconds, no damage.|A Warrior demonstrating the Evil Eye's vulnerability to high stagger attacks when its shields are down. When it initiates its debilitation gaze, stand underneath it and hack its dangling tentacles. Indomitable Lunge quickly finishes off the Evil Eye. Hard mode demonstration with no armor, buffs, curatives or Wakestones used. File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Evil Eye| Notes *In Dark Arisen an ancient or deformed Evil Eye called a Gazer guards the path forward in the Shrine of Futile Truths. Trivia * The Evil Eye bears a strong resemblance to the Beholders of the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. This led to it being dubbed a Beholder by fans before its official name was known. *During its regeneration phase it looks remarkably similar to the regenerative second phase of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes' final boss: Emperor Ing, complete with holes where tentacles pop out and a spherical shape. These bosses also both feature one large Eye that can shoot beams. *It possesses 66,666 HP, possibly a reference to the "number of the beast" in the Christian Bible. *Due to the multi-headed nature of an Evil Eye, Maker's Fingers nearly always fail at killing or damaging the core of the beast. Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:Eyes